riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ossyria
The recipient of the second wave of Earth's colonization efforts, Ossyria's founders had a plan to create the world into a mostly an agrarian life-style. The mission of Ossyria's first colony was to become a haven for the remnants of humans from southern prehistoric United States of America. Meeting with mixed success for the first generation, Ossyria then leapfrogged its advancement by producing high-grade luxury goods as well as raw materials that were sent straight to nearby markets such as Erachin Industries and the Empire. Today, Ossyria is known as "the dead world" being littered with humanoid military vehicles remains and the wreckage of many warships. Most of the planet is now irradiated, turned to glass, or is generally inhabitable. =History= Early History The colonization of Ossyria began in 2 AF as a confederation of colonies scattered throughout the planet. However, seeing the threat of other galactic species on the horizon, the Ossyrians attempted the unify into one single nation. This did not go as smoothly as planned as the planet was split into two factions. Those who call themselves the Republic of Ossyria, and the Coalition of Northern States. In 32 AF, the two nations fought a bloody war, the First Southern War. Both participants saw massive casualties, military and civilian. The war ended with a Pyrrhic victory in favor of the Republic of Ossyria. However, even with the unification of the planet hostilities continued against the Republic of Ossyria. For many years the Royal Ossyrian Military would fight many rebellions and uprisings all over the planet. Ossyria still holds its alliance with the Homeworld in order to obtain Humanoid Military Vehicles and their designs. To return the favor, Ossyria sent thousands of its elite soldiers to assist the war against the aliens in 55 AF. After the formation of the Empire, Ossyria supported the Empire by sending raw materials and luxury goods. After the war with the different alien species of the galaxy, the few surviving Ossyrians were sent to Hell as a plot to cover up any Ossyrian involvement. Tensions For a while, Ossyria held a trading alliance with Tyrus, however, soon Tyrus began to request that Ossyria lend some of its controlled words to the overpopulated planet. Ossyria refused the request. This act of 'betrayal' began the legendary rivalry between Ossyria and Tyrus over unclaimed worlds in the Southern Rim. Ossyria, already havign a few decades head start on claiming worlds, held the majority of habitable planets. In 64 AF, Tyrus invaded and occupied the planet Antietam forcing the civilians on world to relocate back to Ossyria. This sparked economic sanctions against the nation of Tyrus, and soon military action. For years the war between the two lands has been settled over the uncontested area. But it wasn't until 72 AF that Tyrus backed off using hired mercenaries and terrorists groups to fight the Ossyrian military. In 87 AF, an overwhelming force of the Tyran military bypassed the entire Ossyrian defense grid and invaded the planet full force cutting off many vital communication satellites. From there, they landed on all of Ossyria's moons, using them for staging points for many vehicles. For several months, the Tyrans waged a very bloody war until the last city was captured near the end of 87 AF. The civilian population suddenly disappeared following the occupation of Tyrus. Many have theorized that the Tyran military killed each and every single one of them, but in fact, Ossyria was far beyond livable at the end of the war. Spy satellites have taken pictures of the ruined planet but very few returned. The most famous picture taken by one of the rare returning satellites showed a very fuzzy image of what was theorized to be an Ulraagi ferrying human figures into a space craft of unknown origin. Conspiracy theorists suspected that the Tyran made a 'deal with the devil'; in exchange for winning the war against Ossyria, the Ulaagi wanted the entire populace for their experiments. But they are just rumors... =Defenses= The planet is defended by thirty five defense orbital cannon platforms. These platforms can guide targets by themselves, but can also acquire targets by designation from other warships and satellites. Along with the defense platforms, the planet has the HOME Fleet composed of roughly one hundred warships. Currently, the majority of the planet's defenses were destroyed in 87 AF leaving two decaying platforms and an immense amount of debris orbiting the planet. The two platforms, Station Delta and Station Zulu are decaying in obit around the planet. UFSR scientists have estimated that station Zulu is to fall in 115 AF and Station Delta is to fall in 120 AF. Tyran minefields are all but destroyed. A few active warheads are still floating around the planet, creating a dangerous risk for travelers and smugglers. In 89 AF a series of small drones were released from an unknown military base on Ossyria. In just a few months, hundreds of thousands of defense drones filled the planet's orbit (both high and low) hiding themselves in the debris field. Reports came in from missing around the Southern Rim, specifically, vessels lost in space in the Orbis cluster (Ossyria planet system). Current galactic officials from Region Pacific believe it to be an old Ossyrian military contingency plan if their military were in a state of weakness. But it appears as if the system lagged and was delayed by three years. Since galactic officials have no authority over the Southern Rim, Watchers from Region Pacific have issued a general warning to those adventurous enough to travel to the irradiated planet. Planets in the authority of Region Pacific's police force have also declared stolen, or 'found', technology from Ossyria illegal. As of 95 AF, no ships have been able to get onto the surface of Ossyria without getting vaporized. And the few that have made the claim refuse to share the secret. =Culture= The Ossyrian people are a prideful selection of human beings who's ancestors could be traced all the way back to the prehistoric nation of the United States of America, particularly the states Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Tennessee, Kentucky, and Florida. Because of this, they have their distinct southern accent and mannerisms. Ossyrians are also polytheistic believing that many gods control many aspects of life itself such as Evyline the goddess of courage or Eustice the god of warfare. The majority of Ossyrians pray to certain gods before events or to pray for a hearty harvest. These people do not dare to offend their gods or face punishment. Because of the nature of their arrival to the Southern Rim, Ossyrians come from a long line of warriors. They believe that death on the battlefield is an honorable act and to surrender to the enemy is a fate worse than death. The majority of the Ossyrian people value their military, however a portion of the population takes a more anti-military and anti-war stance. But all share a common trait, Ossyrians will always have a place in their heart for Ossyria. Ossyrians enjoy a past time of drinking powerful alcoholic drinks and eating pastries. In fact, there exists a very secret and very selective organization called the Ossyrian Drinking Club. Pride with one's self and pride for one's country is a valued trait of an Ossyrian. Food and Drink The saying "If it ain't fried, it ain't cooked" exists predominately with the older generation of Ossyrians. However, with the inclusion of many different cultures from Vegas and the Empire have changed this. Food comes from a wide variety of planets and cultures as Ossyria slowly became a multicultural planet. But nothing in all of the planets in the universe will ever change the love for alcoholic beverages. Whether you are drinking yourself to into an unconscious stupor, or to death, you will never be able to intake as much alcohol as an Ossyrian. Hundreds of famous breweries originate from this planet and many are shipped off world. Following the destruction of Ossyria, Ossyrian alcohol has become a rare and highly demanded type of drink. Most of the remaining bottles are sold at auctions, many going for thousands of credits. Gods and Goddesses *Ossyriant - God of the Universe; King of Gods and Goddesses *Eustisce - God of War and Peace *Muriel - Goddess of Ossyria and All Her Colonies *Aria - Goddess of Fortune and Debt *Ophelia - Goddess of Knowledge and Ignorance *Ulysses - God of Loyalty and Treachery *Leo - God of Life and Death *Afina - Goddess of Love and Hate *Alo - God of Fate and Destiny =Conflicts= *First Southern Territory War *San Marcos Uprising *Battle of Picos *Battle of the Twelve Peaks *Dominion Uprising *Ossyria Civil War *War in the North *Landing at Goliad *Galveston Uprising *Battle for Fairchild *Bay of Eagles Invasion *Second Southern Territory War *Fall of Ossyria (87 AF) =Locations= Ossyrian Deadlands Following the Ossyrian defeat by the Tyrans in 87 AF, lush and beautiful forests, natural structures, and large Ossyrian cities were reduced to ash and glass. The cities that weren't completely destroyed appeared like a metal battlefield. Skeletal corpses stuck inside their power armour, H.M.Vs decaying on the ground, and abandoned vehicles both civilian and military litter the streets. One such example of this mindless destruction is the Ossyrian Deadlands. It is the scene where an entire division of Ossyrian and Tyran H.M.V, armoured, and infantry elements collided by accident. The result is seven square kilometres of corpses and vehicles over a flat piece of land. The dirt below the corpses is stained black from the ash and red from the blood spilled. The still functioning radios in the Ossyrian H.M.Vs, vehicles, and even the powered armour suits continually broadcast radio messages from 40 AF all the way to 87 AF creating a sea of combat chatter. A continues sea of combat chatter that will never end. Scavengers have been known to rummage through this area due to the amount of military grade technology available. Usually, bits and pieces of suits and H.M.V parts are sold on black markets because many of the corpses are riddled with large holes. To find an entire Ossyrian Combat Utility Uniform or Tyran Human Integrated Armour intact is a rarity and prices are known to go high for a complete set. Nashland First founded in 2 AF by some of the original colonizers to reach Ossyria, Nashland began as a simple farming community composed primarily of Texan and Tennessean descent. In 12 AF, shortly after the city was absorbed into the Republic of Ossyria, the hills right near the coastal town were discovered to contain some of the largest quantities of silicon that would ever be found on the planet, setting off a rush to mine out the precious resources and establish high-tech manufacturing plants in the area. By 35 AF it had become generally accepted as the computerized products manufacturing captial of Ossyria, a reputation secured for quite some time when Hayakawa Technologies, the corporation responsible for designing and build the Ossyrian Battle Network, established their headquarters there. During the Fall of Ossyria, Nashland was a prime target for attack by Tyran forces, and by Day Three was under full-scale siege by GTM air and ground forces. Private security teams alongside the 8th Infantry Division held out for over two months, forcing the Tyran capture of the city to be a protracted, bloody and hard-won victory. On Day 72 of the Fall, after Tyran dominance of the area had been more or less entirely secured, the 8th's last survivors snuck into Hayakawa Technologies' headquarters and set off a self-destruct mechanism that sent explosions rocking across the entire city and launched numerous plasma artillery rounds at the silicon-rich hills, effectively reducing everything within a ten-mile radius to smoking rubble. Today the ruins stand as a looming temptation to treasure seekers, seemingly promising the riches of high-end Ossyrian hardware that might yet have survive the destruction. Dallas Undoubtedly the largest of the first seven cities established by the settlers, Dallas has grown into the capital of the super power. Dallas became the site of the first major centre of energy production and nuclear power as well as the centre for medical research. Soon, settlers from all over the planet arrived in Dallas to partake in advancements in technology. The first form of any organized government in Ossyria developed in Dallas as the settlers need a body to govern themselves. Legislature buildings and planetary networking were set up soon after the Republic of Ossyria established itself as a major contender in the quest for planetary domination. Dallas, Ossyria soon used its political and economic influence to absorb Centuri, Nashland and San Antonio. The only nation on the planet who opposed them were Houston, Austin, and Atlanta who united under the banner of the Coalition of Northern States. In 32 AF, a final war broke out between the two nations. This would be the bloodiest conflict in Ossyrian history until 87 AF when the Tyrans invaded Ossyria. In the end, the Republic of Ossyria took over the entire planet with no other city being capable of threatening the superpower. Instead of punishment, however, Dallas city officials decided to integrate the three cities and soon the planet became prosperous. In 87 AF, Dallas was the second city to be attacked b the Tyran invasion force but was the last to fall. The final remaining Space Port on the planet transported the last Ossyrians left alive to other random locations before the entire planet was taken over. The government sector in Dallas was literally turned into a crater by Tyran war vessels in orbit. Following the utter annihilation of the Ossyrian people, the planet as been officially classified as a barren world in 90 AF void of life. Houston With the amount of mineral resources in the area, Houston developed into a major area of refining and production of vital materials such as steel, carbon materials, even the battle plating used in creating Ossyrian warships. Thus, it is unsurprising that Houston became the city that challenged the authority of Dallas. With the cities of Austin and San Antonio, the three formed the Coalition of Northern States. Austin Centuri San Antonio Atlanta =Ossyrian National Anthem= Category:Planets